


迂路

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infidelity, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 可能对Shou而言打击最大的，不是发现Tora和别人在床上搂一块，而是再深的羁绊也没能逃脱七年之痒[虎将虎无差，清水。现实向，破镜重圆]
Relationships: Shou/Tora (Alice Nine)





	迂路

兔子开车来机场接他。Shou把只装了牙刷和护照的背包扔进后座，摘了墨镜点点头。在圣诞节赶红眼班机飞大半个地球，着陆了已经去层皮。

车上了高速Shou终于开口：“他怎么样？”

“胃出血，死不了。”兔子阴着脸。

电话里说得以为回来直接跑火葬场，Shou骂一声，往后靠在座位上。

  
  


到医院护士说病人休息了，等明天吧。Shou点头说好，我看他一眼就走。

隔着单向玻璃看一眼。

被子里的Tora突然一动，一眨不眨往Shou的方向望过来。眼眯着，一是因为没戴隐性，二是脸浮肿得厉害。

兔子在旁边看着Shou把手贴上玻璃面，食指发颤。他吁口气转身，不等兔子就自己进了电梯。

兔子在医院大楼外的吸烟区找到他。一年没见他瘦了很多，整个人有些脱形。而躺在监护室里的那位，谁知道他现在每天喝多少。兔子问要不要来我家，总比酒店强。Shou摇头。

  
  


第二天兔子决定先去医院看看。到了发现Tora已经移到单人病房。Shou在床尾翻着书，面无表情。床上的人卷着被子正打呼噜。住院这几十个小时，兔子没见他睡得这么沉，一有动静就醒。

Shou努嘴，两人出来，并肩坐走廊的塑料椅子里。

“谢谢你。”

“谢啥，应该的。”

“你—”Shou看着自己膝盖，想了想还是没继续。

兔子知道他想问什么，又怕伤了自己的心。“我劝过，我们都劝过。他是听别人管的人吗？”停了停加一句，“除了你。”

Shou握紧手指。兔子拍拍他肩。“回来了就好。”

回来了，就还有挽回余地。总要有一个人先低头。

  
  


Shou再次出现的时候Tora一愣。“你还在？”这话开局就尴尬，他清清嗓子。“我是说，我以为你已经飞回—”

Shou合上病房的门，没走近。他压低声音。“把自己喝住院，你真有本事。”

Tora苦笑，该怎么跟他说。前几天拿起电话，拨他号码之前想着喝一杯壮壮胆，不知不觉就下去了半瓶。好容易按下通话建发现是空号，就懒得停了。

他想说你真的还要走吗，这话无论从哪个角度都没立场：不是Alice Nine的吉他手，更不可能是天野真志。“这次回来多久？”

“你住哪？” Shou答非所问。

“老地方。”

两个人表情都是一僵，Shou转身。“医生说三个月内一滴酒都不能沾，我去让兔子把所有带酒精的都扔了。”

Tora差点厥过去。好的长官，长官您狠。

  
  


住址没变，放备用钥匙的地方也没变。Shou开门进去，一股柠檬味儿。看来是请了钟点工打扫。原来家里经常是万宝路的薄荷气。Shou在门厅里呆了呆。

从两人的第一个乐队开始就打伙住，省钱。最开始是单人间，偶尔谁带人回来就在门上留个记号。夏天还好，冬天简直想破门而入说冻死了，你们干你们的我喝口热水行不。

Shou把行李扔进客卧，苦笑，好在已经住得起有两个卧室的房子。

信不过自己再搜一遍，果然从厨房放漂白液的地方找到大半瓶伏特加。Shou痛快地把酒倒了下水道，瓶子扔进回收箱。正好出租车停到楼下，Tora从车里下来，脸色还是跟注水猪肉一样难看。

Shou等他梦游似地晃进门，心平气和说三个月，你敢喝我就把你爪子剁了。

  
  


头几天最难受。想喝酒，想得恨不得扒层皮。冷汗一阵一阵冒，啥都吃不下。Tora在卧室里转圈烦躁，抽很多烟，抱着马桶圈咳嗽。咳到Shou什么时候进来都没发觉。Shou拿走剩下的烟和打火机，Tora伸手去抢，鼻涕眼泪地说你管我，干你屁事——

Shou揪着他领口拖起来，摇晃几下，Tora觉得脑袋快和脖子分家。“不是酒就是烟，你不要命了？！”他愤愤松手。Tora跌坐回去，胃一阵刺痛，干呕了半天只吐出酸水。Shou等他吐完，倒了杯水冷冰冰说漱漱。Tora一面喝，Shou摸了摸他额头，硬架着胳肢窝说滚床上呆着去。

Tora膝盖打架，摸到床边就栽倒躺平。Shou给他脱了上衣，趁机把体温计放到他耳朵里。Tora一哆嗦，Shou啧一声摁住他，拿起来看了看。“没发烧，躺着。”

这口气很熟悉。Tora脑子里一团浆糊，什么都想不清楚。他随便抓着什么，手腕还是膝盖，嘟嘟囔囔地说Shou，Shou，我不去医院，我不打针。

没有人回答。Tora 觉得冷，吸吸鼻子。

Shou没在，Shou不可能在。那么骄傲的一个人，他不会回来了。

梦里人来人往，却找不到他想找的那个。Tora急得醒过来，被子给蹬到脚边。

抬头，卧室门口黑洞洞一个人影，打劫的？Tora一个激灵坐直了。

Shou端着热牛奶，在门口停了停，过来放在床头柜上。他拧开台灯，光刺得Tora直眨眼。

试了Tora的脉搏，Shou没吭声去浴室拧了毛巾。Tora这才发现一头一脸都是粘呼呼的。

两人一个坐着一个站着，都没说话。Shou头发乱乱的，近看更是眼圈很重。最后Shou说趁热，喝了吧。

他转身要走，Tora脱口而出：“Shou！”

留下来，求你，留下来。

“门开着，要什么叫一声。”

  
  


Shou给Saga打电话，接通了对方第一句就是你回来了。

“兔子告诉你的？”

“一年没音信，现在打电话肯定是人到了。”

Shou不知道说什么好。“抱歉。”

“Tora怎么样？“

“好多了。“Shou没说这人戒酒之后情绪波动得厉害，自己好几次想摔门一走了之。

“住院的时候我去看过。”Saga犹豫一下。“他一直问你。”

“别说了。” Shou觉得头疼。Saga乖乖闭嘴。

过了两周，还是不习惯一扭头，Shou就在看得见摸得着的地方。虽然双方都礼貌得过分。

十三年朋友，十年情人，到现在卧室隔层地板，接电话时自动回避。

衣柜里还有他成打的格子衬衫，鞋格被他的帽子占据。Tora一直把常穿的衣服堆地上，脏了就洗，洗完还堆那儿。

Shou露面的时候不多，经常在客卧里呆着。原来他最喜欢客厅的长沙发，蜷在上头写词，打游戏。喜欢在团员们都在的时候盘腿坐中间，膝盖抵着Tora大腿，一伸手就能拍到走神的Saga的脑袋。泡面啤酒不知洒了多少回，沙发扶手上好几块印子，擦不掉。

他走后几个月Tora还能在靠垫的缝隙里找到写满字的纸片。他拿出来看，看着看着烟蒂就拉出一长截，烧着手。

家里确实一滴酒没剩。Tora没偷偷溜出去买。倒不是真怕Shou提刀，是怕再看到Shou失望的表情。犯了瘾他先是躲厕所反锁着门，结果把Shou吓得不轻，也不知哪来的力气愣给撞开。发现人没事他脚都软了，扶着墙喘粗气说下次，下次别锁门。

好吧，那就在房间里转圈找事做。把游戏按名字排序，排完了打乱，再按发行日期。重复性动作不耗脑力不耗体力。试过听音乐，不行。一听就想自己写，谱纸拿出来又写不出几句整的。越急就越想来一杯让脑子静静，恶性循环。

Shou看不下去，给他买了大号拼图，一两千块那种，随便就能消磨一下午。拼得不耐烦了还可以砸。

  
  


前队长登门探望，礼物是奇形怪状的抱枕。一看到Tora就捂着心口说你还活着！

Tora脸抽搐一下。队长拉着Shou，夸张叹息，“你不知道，这人现在死宅死宅的。”

Tora想说乌鸦笑猪黑，又发现这比喻实在伤人害己。

“不接电话，不回邮件。”队长掰着指头数，“上次我来，门铃都快摁坏了。他胡子有那么长！”

Tora窘迫咳嗽，找借口躲出去。

稀粥蔬菜泥地耗了一礼拜多，看到队长带来的肥牛肉片像看到亲娘。三个人卷起袖子吃火锅，满头热汗。有队长在，气氛轻松很多。Tora趁Shou去厕所，把配菜里的黄瓜捡到自己碗里。Shou回来没事人似的，接着刚才的话题继续。

饭后队长去煮咖啡。Shou在旁边倚着灶和他说话。Tora识趣地呆在客厅收拾桌子，还是时不时听到一句两句。队长那卡通嗓音，想屏蔽都难。

“听我这老人一句劝。”

“切，你比我大多少？”听口气Shou在翻白眼。

“都这把年纪了，还有什么放不下的，就别放了。越到后头，能让你挂念的东西就越少。”

Tora心里咯噔一下。Shou没吭声，半天说：“咖啡糊了。”

队长惨叫。

  
  


这么久没练琴，Tora从最基本的开始。一小节一小节让手指灵活起来。好在肌肉记忆没有退化。热身完打开音响，ＣＤ还卡在某个地方，贝斯的浓重低音从他脚底传到鼓膜，震得发麻。四拍之后是他的solo，Tora捏紧拨片—

没有声音，触不到那个该死的第六品。他手抖得厉害，用另一只手握住也没用，汗一滴一滴顺着鼻尖砸到琴上。

小时候就爱哭鼻子，在团里也是出了名的情绪化，第一张DVD里稀里哗啦得成了抹不去的黑点。

他想哭，能流出眼泪来就好了，牙齿咯咯打架。

一双手伸过来握住他手腕，Tora想挣开想骂人，想抡起琴来说滚，管它什么统统消失好了。那双手握得更紧，克罗心戒指咯得生疼，额头抵着他额头。

Tora松开琴。不知道什么时候从沙发滑坐到地上。他扒着对方肩头，虚脱一样靠过去。Shou往后一缩，Tora不放。Shou僵住，手还卡在两个人中间。

一会儿也好，伪装你还是我的。

Shou终于放弃抵抗，拍拍他肩头。“你啊，怎么把自己弄成这样。”

Tora觉得噎得慌。为什么会弄成这样？一步走错就找不到回去的路。

  
  


Shou给他设了定时提醒，说哪能一口吃成个胖子，练琴也要慢慢来。Tora捺着性子，像个老头子一样按时起居。弹半小时琴起来活动活动。偶尔还是会心慌走神，但没再像第一次那样发作过。身体不听使唤的状况他想起来就头皮发麻。向吉米•亨德里克斯起誓，以后保证不沾烟酒天天向上。Shou听到，噗哧一声，说你还是换个大神拜拜，太不吉利。

很久没听Shou这样调侃，Tora笑得腮帮子发酸。

有时候Shou在旁边，不知不觉接着Tora停下来的地方继续哼唱，唱几句反应过来，讪讪的。

  
  


他给团员们打电话，偶尔见面。一年前一走了之不能不说是自私，心里有愧。兔子听他结结巴巴道歉，耸肩。“我气过，气也没用。你不走，Alice Nine照样撑不下去。”

哪有主唱和吉他冷战到不打照面的团。

有前辈教导说团内绝对不能成双，一成双就会出妖蛾子。可这俩是二十出头就一起玩乐队，友龄比Alice Nine的年纪都大。熟得像两团拆分不开的年糕。慢慢地也就觉得细水长流，翻不了船。

兔子记得那个晚上。没有瓢泼大雨电闪雷鸣，Shou半夜突然跑到自己家，连电话都没打。兔子揉着眼睛应门，一看Shou的表情吓一跳，抓着他胳膊问出什么事了。

Shou嘴角一跳。“没啥，我们分了。”

到‘分’字，他的笑开始打颤。兔子把他让进屋安顿到沙发上。Shou捧着热茶发愣，喊了几次才回神。平时那么口齿敏捷，今天话都不流利。兔子听了半天才理出头绪。

可能对Shou而言打击最大的，不是发现Tora和别人在床上搂一块，而是再深的羁绊也没能逃脱七年之痒。这事搁谁身上都难受，何况Shou是眼里不能揉砂子的人。

那之后顾全大局了两三个月。Shou睡兔子家，早上起来总要迷迷糊糊绊茶几角上。排练室气氛说不上紧张，就是压抑得很。Tora总一眼一眼往Shou方向瞟，误了节拍。Shou当右手边是团空气。有时候过来跟兔子说麻烦让Tora君把这里改一下。

原本Alice Nine就是靠团内凝聚力走过十年，这么下去非全体神经衰弱不可。

决定暂停活动的时候Shou在团员面前深深鞠躬，弯着腰半天没起来。兔子看见有什么顺着他鼻尖滑到地上，他没敢过去扶。

Tora一拳砸墙上，摘了吉他跑出门。

医生宣布Tora情况稳定，恢复得不错。但嘱咐以后尽量少喝酒，身体破败几次就会走下坡路。两个人点头听着，表情各异。

一到家Shou就钻进客卧收拾行李。人缓过来了，自己仁至义尽，没必要留下。

拖着背包出来，Tora站门口，手里捏着什么。

“我不拦你。”他吞咽一下。“你真想走我不拦你。只是，能不能听完这个再做决定。”他一眨不眨望着Shou。“至少给我这个机会。”

Shou接过，暗骂自己就是豆腐心。好在机票还没买，迟半个小时无所谓。他回屋，屏幕亮起来是个播放列表，一共十首歌，没名字只编了号。Shou戴上耳机。

高中时期被Korn和Metallica一闷棒打醒，着了魔似地模仿那些金属叔叔，从唱腔到打扮，痴迷于沉重的地鼓和扭曲的和音。做梦都想抱着宝贝乐器颠沛流离，对粉丝和世界竖起中指。至于后来Alice Nine修成正果，不知不觉磨平了棱角，那是初衷之外，意料之中。没有谁能一辈子愤世嫉俗。

耳朵里躁动的，正是那个年纪的声音。

听到第三首Shou咬住嘴唇推门出来，Tora还杵在原地。他不问这些是不是Tora写的。这点默契还有。

“为什么？”

为什么要写这个调调，为什么要给我听。

“改变不了已经发生的事。”Tora深吸一口气。“重新开始，也是可以的吧？”

Shou想起自己的第一个乐队，几个小毛孩翻唱活结玩儿。被人说别的都罢了，你那嗓子活像便秘。“比我更适合这个风格的主唱，不知有多少。”

Tora摇头，一字一句地说：“我不会在别人身边弹琴。”

Shou闭上眼。再睁开的时候视线模糊。他慌张抬手，阻住想要靠近的Tora。

当年这人也是这样，随口一句话， _一起组乐队不？_ 耗去自己大半个青春。现在又是。还赌不赌得起？

  
  


  
  


尾声

Alice Nine暂停活动以来，团员大都各忙各的小团。主唱和下手吉他意外地玩人间蒸发。最近这俩成立新团Diawolf，不声不响跑小得可怜的场子，玩核。众人大跌眼镜的同时，不免八卦心起：消失一年的主唱从海外归来，重新站在好友的左前方，怎么听怎么煽情。某音乐杂志的记者电话上软磨硬泡，求得专访机会。

见面时两个人都穿黑。主唱Ｔ恤挂肩上晃荡，气色倒是不错。吉他手脸圆了，带些病容，看来前不久他紧急入院的消息不是空穴来风。

握了手落座，主唱笑得温和。“我们不谈过去，好么？”眼神不容反驳。

于是谈Diawolf的成军，契机，理想。主唱说任性地想卖一个少年梦而已，风格全看心情，不去考虑销量。吉他在旁边点头，偶尔插一句，嗓子暗哑。 

稍微放开了些，记者把话题引到主唱胳膊上的新纹身。纹身不稀奇，可他在圈里的名声一向是乖宝宝。

主唱低头瞟一眼那带刺铁丝，盯着自己的手想了想。“即使疼痛，我也要继续歌唱。”

旁边的吉他一动。记者感觉到气氛脱离掌握，赶紧问起其他非正式成员的来历。

临走前记者晃晃手里的单反，两人犹豫一下，点头。

没有专业灯光布景，镜头里的他们不再年轻，神情多一份萧索少一份桀骜，反而更有些生人勿近的意思。吉他的手越过主唱肩头，撑住他耳畔的墙。主唱微微一怔，下意识地把外套拉紧。两个人的姿势倒吻合他们的名字：孤狼，一面呲出獠牙，一面寻求自保。

记者称谢，再次和他们握手，一面打出最后一张牌：“对Alice Nine的粉丝，有什么想说的话么？”

主唱沉吟片刻，抬头。“给我，给我们一点时间。会回来的。”


End file.
